


just a little teasing

by RainbowBooze



Series: sweet and savory [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: Sivir works the night shift of pizza delivery and she hates it. Luckily, she usually gets the best tips and gossip from it. Kai'Sa, on the other hand, is the lead dancer of the newly debuted girl group, K/DA and tonight, she does not want to cook.Pizza Delivery Sivir/K/DA Kai'Sa!





	just a little teasing

"I never expected someone living in  _this_ neighborhood to order pizza," Sivir mused to herself. "Then again, it's pizza." 

Her eyes scanned the neighborhood, large and gated houses and condos lining the streets. Along with the expensive houses, luxury cars also filled driveways and garages-- truly these people didn't have anything against spending their money.

Sivir grumbled, pulled her car to the driveway of the house. She parked and pulled out the address, squinting under the street lamp to read the numbers out. 5463? Sivir quickly confirmed the house she was at and hopped out her car, grabbing the orders from the back seat as she reread the order. 

"Two pizzas, supreme and pepperoni..." She closed the door and started walking to the front door. "A litter of soda, and a salad..."

Sivir fixed her cap and sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she climbed the steps. She rang the doorbell and waited, hearing some chatter from behind the door before it opened.

"Pizza delivery--"

"Oh, excuse me," the blonde woman said, ears on top of her hair. Sivir arched an eyebrow at the woman's accent until she turned to yell at someone in another language.

Sivir's lips tightened, waiting impatiently as the blonde walked away and another woman came hurrying down the hall.

"Sorry about that, my friend's English isn't so great," the purple haired woman spoke, another accent tinging her speech.

She was slightly taller than Sivir, perhaps an inch taller. Dressed in sweats and a tight shirt, Sivir could easily outline the woman's curves, admiring the woman's beauty. Her eyes were another topic-- violet and bright, they exuded a sense of calm and pride.  

Oh, and her lips were most definitely kissable.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked amusedly and Sivir startled, closing her mouth.

"Oh shit, was I staring? I'm sorry, it's been a long night--"

"And here I thought you were admiring me," she giggled out and Sivir let out a throaty noise, blushing when she couldn't catch herself.

"Uh, two pizzas, a soda, and salad."

When did her mouth get so dry?

"How much is it?" The woman pulled out her wallet, unzipping it with her eyes still remaining on the caramel colored woman.

"$63.58, oh God," Sivir muttered, her face getting hotter. "$63.58 is the total."

Smiling cutely--  _very cutely_ \-- the woman pulled out the amount and some, handing it to Sivir with twinkling eyes. Sivir willed her hand to not shake as she took the money, counting it quickly and getting ready to give the change back.

"Keep the change," the woman generously said and Sivir nodded dumbly, pocketing the money. "My name is Kai'Sa."

"I, uh, my name is Sivir." 

Sivir swore she was smoother than this, but her tongue felt dead, twisting the moment she tried to form a coherent sentence in front of Kai'Sa. Was she really going to be made into a fool in front of this beautiful woman by her own body?

"You should come to our concert," Kai'Sa suggested, handing the pizza off to a shorter woman behind her before leaning against the door.

"Concert?" Concert... Concert? Was she a musician? She did look familiar, and Sivir tried to wrack her brain for the reason why.

"Yeah, the K/DA concert this weekend. We're in the U.S. for about a month to perform."

"Oh my fucking GOD." Sivir's jaw dropped as she connected the dots, her eyes bulging as she took in the woman in front of her once more.

"That's a reaction," another woman behind Kai'Sa mused.

Kai'Sa covered her mouth to giggle as she slapped her friend playfully, shooing her away in another language. Sivir's face flushed as she forced herself to stop from combusting in front of the star. 

"So you've heard of us?" Kai'Sa teased, enjoying the show in front of her. "I hope you think well of us."

Sivir nodded bashfully, rubbing her nape and smiling. Finally, she was able to not look like an idiot.

"I've listened to the single, I enjoyed the song. I don't really get into artists and all so it's normal for me to not recognize people-- no offense."

"None taken."

That accent would really be the death of her. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and breathed out quietly, mustering up some of her dignity left. She did like the laughter from Kai'Sa-- she'd probably like it more if it weren't at the expense of her own pride. Sivir fixed her cap and cleared her throat, smiling charmingly at the woman in front of her.

"I'd love to go, sadly I don't think this job pays me enough to afford tickets or time to go." That was partially a lie, Sivir usually had off on Sundays.

"I'll get you a ticket if you can get the time," Kai'Sa smiled, her eyes crinkling. "If you give me your number I can text you about it."

Oh, she definitely just asked for Sivir's phone number.

The pizza delivery woman pulled out her phone and stepped closer to the popstar, who also grabbed her phone. They traded numbers, a smile plastered on their faces as soon as they finished. Sivir felt excitement rush throughout her body at the thought of possibly meeting Kai'Sa again. Likewise, Kai'Sa looked very happy as she covered her smile with her phone, her eyes still crinkled with glee. 

"I have to get back to work, but um, I hope you enjoy your night Kai'Sa." Sivir mentally praised herself for managing to sound as charming as she usually was and it seemed Kai'Sa liked it too.

"I will after seeing you," Kai'Sa flirted, winking teasingly at the woman. "Drive safe."

Sivir waved and smiled bashfully, turning around and walking down to her car. She quickly got into it and closed the door, letting out the largest breath she'd ever held.

She just got the number of the most beautiful woman she had ever met and moreover, that same woman was interested in her back? 

"Damn Sivir, you're way too good," she said to herself, a smile slipping onto her face. "Wait until Taliyah hears about this."

* * *

 

Kai'Sa closed the door, only to be met with prying and teasing eyes. Ahri especially had a sly look on her face.

"So," Ahri started, "aren't you glad I bothered you?"

Kai'Sa flushed, rolling her eyes as she waved all of them off. "Oh shush."

The kumiho smiled and snickered, eyes twinkling with mirth at the sight of her friend flushed red. Even Evelynn had joined in on the teasing, mimicking the lines Kai'Sa used on the pizza deliverer. 

"I'll get you a ticket if you can get the ti--" A pillow got thrown across the room, hitting Evelynn square in the face. 

The group burst into laughter, Kai'Sa joining as she shook her head and opened her salad up. Akali sat down next to Kai'Sa, nudging her playfully as she practically inhaled the slice of pizza.

"You gonna text her first?"

Kai'Sa shrugged, eating her salad thoughtfully. She could remember the woman's hazel eyes, cute lips, and adorable flushed cheeks. Seriously, how could she not have teased Sivir? Especially with how well she wore what was suppose to be a very plain uniform: hair in a high ponytail, shirt unbuttoned, jacket around her waist... No, she definitely was not going to not give up the chance to tease or get the woman's number.

"Oh my, she's starstruck," Evelynn commented, head tilting as she narrowed her eyes in amusement.

"I am not," Kai'Sa pouted, blushing brightly as she tried to hide in her food.

"It's okay Kai'Sa, we'll speak in Korean around her so she doesn't know about your love at first sight," Akali joked and Ahri nodded excitedly, giggling.

"Why are you so excited, you can't even speak English," Kai'Sa teased Ahri, sticking her tongue out at her leader.

"Ah, so mean to me," the kumiho pouted. "Evelynn she's being so mean!"

Evelynn hummed and rolled her eyes, giving the two of them a pointed look. Kai'Sa stuck her tongue out at Ahri again before finishing her food and waiting for the text from Sivir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,,,, i know i have another sivir and kaisa fic (i actually have the second chapter practically finished but dont tell anyone) but i've been obsessed with POP/STAR and i just.. this is what i NEED


End file.
